


shared experiences

by Zekkass



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Character Study, Coping, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: Blurr's back on duty. Swindle's back to business. They run into each other on an alien planet, and Blurr makes to arrest him. It doesn't end with Swindle in cuffs.





	shared experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, harutemu! I am so, so sorry this took so long to get finished, orz. You asked for Blurr/Swindle bodyworship, so here you go! I dearly hope you enjoy it!

"Really, if you think about it, arresting me would be a great disservice towards yourself! Think of all the great deals you would be missing out on - "

Swindle's flow of words comes to a halt as Blurr darts up to him and stops inches away from his energy shield, optics narrowed; Swindle can practically see him figuring out the precise calibrations needed to disrupt the shield. Despite himself, his cool wavers and he starts talking again, vocalizer turned up a pitch.

The key, after all, is to figure out what the customer wants, so that he can give it to them with an appropriate price-tag.

"But what am I saying? You're not about to purchase anything from a Decepticon, especially after you've so recently been betrayed by one, and just between you and me - "

Blurr stops studying the field, head tilted up. There are knives out, and Swindle chuckles nervously, hands shifting together.

"Shockwave wasn't my favorite customer. Always called me last, always had unreasonable demands, and he never let me haggle!"

Blurr hardly moves, but Swindle has won seconds out of him as he begins to speak: "That was his way he liked to be certain he had everything in order before he did anything that included me that included everyone on Cybertron of course he wouldn't let you haggle he'd always make sure you'd agree to what he wanted that's how I wound up on Sol-3 that's how I wound up in my altmode for months that's how I - really Swindle you're a free Decepticon I'm going to arrest you and take you back to Cybertron do you really think I'll let myself get fooled by another Decepticon no never again."

"I'm not trying to fool you!" Swindle says, raising his hands, palms out. "I just want to have a calm discussion, see if we can't work something out. I don't want to go to the Stockades, ah ha ha, and you don't want me to go to the Stockades."

"Well really why not?"

"It's the company," Swindle says with an easy shrug, tipping his hands upside down, still showing Blurr his palms. "But enough about me. Let's talk about you. While I see that your recovery has gone marvelously well, surely there must be something I can offer to make you more comfortable. A sympathetic ear, perhaps?"

"Ear meaning audial," Blurr translates. "What makes you think you'd be qualified why do you think I'd want to talk to you?" He's begun to pace, but his optics don't leave Swindle.

"Shared experiences!" Swindle says. "I've been trapped in my altmode for far too long to count." Not an experience he brings up lightly. "Without the option of transforming back at any time, of course."

Silence between them both as Blurr slows his pacing, optics drilling into Swindle's.

Is it anger? Is it sympathy, empathy? Swindle can't tell, so he keeps his frame language nice and open, ready to surrender to anything. He keeps his shield primed too, not a fool.

"Were you betrayed did someone you care about turn their back on you did someone lie to you for centuries? Don't compare what we went through they're nothing alike - "

"Ah, ah ah," Swindle says, holding up a finger. "I thought I was dead."

"I actually was dead my spark was guttering."

"The organics attempted to dissect me."

"Sometimes I still feel that pressure all over my frame I was trapped nothing worked - "

"I was aware of everything they did to me," Swindle says. "It was _so_ undignifying, the things they tried - fortunately my plating is made of sterner stuff, but then they gave me to the Autobots - "

Blurr's mouth moves, and nothing comes out. He begins to pace again, faster and faster before he comes through the shield again putting his hands on Swindle's shoulders.

"If you're offering comfort in exchange for freedom I'll take it our situations aren't comparable but it's terrifying right knowing what's going to happen to you but there's nothing you can do to stop it and there's no guarantee you won't be put into another frame or tortured or worse and then the humans the number of times they touched me I was just another car - "

"They sat inside of me," Swindle says, as soft as he dares.

"One of them scrambled my circuits I'm never going back there even though the roads were pleasant it wasn't a pleasant place and really enough of this I want to do something physical or else I'll talk for hours and we'll both be unhappy let's have a distraction take me to your quarters Swindle I know you have some here we just need a private room that's all."

Swindle nods, shield shutting off as he carefully puts an arm around Blurr's waist and leads him away.

The room isn't far, and no one's watching as they slip inside. It's a pleasant two-berth affair with all the amenities Swindle wants, primarily upgrades to the washracks, but Blurr doesn't seem to do more than look at them before he guides them to the berth and sits on one, crossing legs daintily and looking up at Swindle.

"Touch me and be gentle I want you to enjoy this and I want to feel what you do that's simple isn't it?"

"Oh, I can do far more than that," Swindle offers with a purr - 

"Don't," Blurr says, and Swindle nods, taking the rebuke. This has to be on Blurr's terms, or else. A fair deal, in Swindle's estimate - particularly when it involves gently pressing his sensor-laden fingertips to the tips of Blurr's shoulders and slowly working his way down, savoring the chill of the metal, the faint buzz of sensors and mechanics working under the plating, and the way Blurr hisses out a long gust of air.

"May I use my glossae? I assure you it will as pleasurable for you as it would be for me."

"Yes but go slowly," Blurr demands, and Swindle assents, hands finding their painstaking way around Blurr's wheels as he begins to taste Blurr's plating. This isn't the most exciting portion of Blurr's frame but it's a suitable prelude as he feels Blurr out in as much detail as he can stand. If he's allowed enough of this he may be able to recreate a model of Blurr, potentially for sale - but he's letting his greed run away with him, as usual.

Blurr's wheel begins to spin under the gentle touch of his glossae, not too fast, and Swindle chuckles as he explores Blurr's neck with his hands.

"Is it excruciating?"

"Yes very please keep going," Blurr says, optics bright when Swindle looks. "Dragging it out like this helps my processor recognize that it's real and really you're going too slowly but no no don't speed up I just want to feel you and nothing else please my frame is intact and whole and my sensors won't stop oh oh _oh - "_

Swindle chuckles as he nibbles at the wheel. Found a weak spot, and the sounds Blurr makes vibrate into his fingers, which are going to be over-sensitized messes at the end of this, but that's just fine, that's what he wants.

Blurr gradually lies back on the berth, quivering with charge the more Swindle moves over his frame, gasping little comments and compliments as Swindle finds every gap in his armor and plays with his exposed protoform and nibbles at sensitive, sensitive metal. At one point there's the click of panels opening and Swindle pauses to look down at Blurr's spike, thin and glowing with blue biolights and he laughs, reaching down.

He touches the tip of Blurr's spike with a finger and nearly loses control, but holds on enough to smirk at Blurr as he slowly pushes it back into him.

"I'm not there yet," he says, and Blurr shudders all over with an overload that leaves fluids running down his thighs.

Swindle can feel the heat pouring off of Blurr's frame in steady gusts from his vents, and his vision goes hazy at one point, the heat too much before he cranks his fans up manually. He's made it down to Blurr's waist, the delicate seams barely noticeable. He knows he has to go all the way down Blurr's legs before he can even think of stopping to taste that spike, but oh - it's difficult to lick over his waist and hips and settle on a thigh, particularly when the taste of transfluid and lubricants is so sweet.

Blurr's voice is a steady stream of pleas and moans and gasps, his panels opening and closing even as his spike manages to stay where it belongs, waiting for Swindle to come back - and his wheels keep spinning, making it difficult for Swindle to properly explore his wheel-wells.

"Ah! ah ah ah you may need to skip those they're sensitive sometimes I can overload just by playing with them Swindle please I oh oh _oh - !"_

Another overload. Swindle laughs as he doesn't stop the slow exploration of Blurr's rims, forced to hold his wheel still with his fingers as he licks.

"I'm going to do both legs," he says, and Blurr wails.

Swindle gives in by the time he's back above Blurr's thigh, reaching between his own legs to palm his panels, play with his valve as he nips little easily-repaired dents into Blurr's plating, glossae flicking out and over delicate metal. Blurr's overloaded more by now, all words gone as he squirms, but he doesn't push Swindle away at any point, so Swindle purrs as he lets himself reach his own overload. It's a rush of heat, a zing that helps him think as he finally comes to Blurr's panels.

"Let's see that spike," Swindle murmurs, using both hands now to draw it out and hold it. It's a pale blue color, the same shade as his paintjob, with vibrant biolights running over it, and it's nearly soaked with fluids. Swindle licks a stripe up its underside, listening to Blurr's yowls as he gently begins to suck on it.

His glossae light up all at once, giving him pleasurable feedback as he takes more of his spike into his intakes, his vocalizer settling on purring with his engine as that zing of an overload continues circulating through him.

Blurr thankfully keeps his hands to himself, not that Swindle doesn't keep the visual of his head tossing, optics glowing with overcharge, every one of his numerous biolights on at maximum, making him glow. He hadn't even _realized_ that some of those biolights had been there, so Swindle slowly draws off of his spike to get a better angle to save the visual -

Blurr meets his optics and laughs, the sound perfectly content.

"Yes yes," he says, the sound static, "I know I'm beautiful keep going keep going please I want to overload more before we're done here and don't worry I'll take care of you too just don't stop please Swindle I won't ask again!"

Blurr's hand catches the side of his helm and pulls him back down, and Swindle chuckles as he gets back to work, inwardly awed at what he's managed to get for himself, all for himself - he knows it's temporary, that they won't be together after this, but oh - !

Blurr shrieks through his final overloads, coherency completely gone as Swindle pulls off, having had enough transfluid, and he climbs up, taking Blurr's face in his hands and begins to taste his lips, kissing - what he's allowed to kiss - 

Blurr allows it, and more.

There are fingers in his valve and coaxing his spike out before he's done, and somehow despite the countless overloads and Blurr's surely overtaxed state he pushes his way into Swindle's valve, finding nodes and rubbing them and making sure - making more than sure - that Swindle overloads, that Swindle cries out against his mouth and that he becomes a quivering wreck that clings to Blurr as they both share charge.

"You're beautiful too," Blurr tells him later, after they've recharged, and somehow he's still there. "Really that was marvelous thank you."

"You're welcome," Swindle says, not yet ready to sit up.

"...Would you like another round?"

That gets Swindle to sit up.

"Oh excellent," Blurr says, already up. "I'll meet you here in four days I have business and so do you but I'm sure you'll find time for me alright?"

"Deal," Swindle says before he can open his calendar.

Blurr smiles at him, leaving with a jaunt in his step.


End file.
